Tom Riddle's Diary
by PotStabLalala
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have found a piece of parchment which they decide to write on. Unknowingly, they are communicating with the Dark Lord himself...
1. Chapter 1

Each of the characters have different font types to distinguish who's writing:

Harry Potter

**Ron Weasley**

_Hermione Granger_

**_Tom Riddle_**

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Er, and I<p>

**You can't just put that! I'm ron by the way.**

_Ron with a capital R mind you._

**Hermione! Listen Harry, put down what you're famous for.**

_Look, I know this is a parchment that writes for itself but I still think we should carry on with Snape's essay on Moonstones._

_**I must admit, you should be doing your homework boys.**_

**Oh, this book is ridiculous!**

_No Ron, it is not a book, and it is not ridiculous!_

Wait a minute, didn't you say that we should do our essay? Afterall, haven't you finished yours?

_Well…erm…yes. But I was thinking that I might be able to fit in a few finishing touches here and there._

_**How about this, Harry, Ron; you work on your essay – I would like to talk, I mean WRITE, to Hermione in private!**_

**How do you know her name is Hermione?**

_Ron! Haven't you realised that you wrote my name on this piece of parchment. Also, according to Adalbert Waffling on his Grammar book – 2nd grade, you should have put your sentence as; '…know that her name is…'._

**What do I care?**

_You should care Ronald._

**Don't call me that!**

_**Now listen! You two boys get on with your work. I need to write to Hermione.**_

What about?

_**Work, homework, grammar, spellings, spells, books…**_

Oh. Come on Ron!

**Hmmph!**

_I'm sorry about them._

**_No; not at all!_**

_Well, what do you want to say?_

_**First of all, I really like the way that you're interested about all of the Hogwarts lessons; especially Transfiguration – that's my favourite.**_

_That is my favourite subject as well; we have so much in common!_

**What are you writing about?**

_Please be careful Ron, you're spilling ink all over the parchment!_

**So, what are you writing about?**

_Well, we were explaining the ways of Hogwarts, our favourite lesson; Transfiguration, and we were about to go into the subject of homework matters, and about the history of the 'Magical Theory' writer Adalbert Waffling-_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just checking.**

Ron, what did you put for the question on monster moonstones?

**Hey; I haven't got that far yet!**

_Will you two please keep the noise level down!_

_**Thank-you. Now where were we?**_

_I think that we were just beginning to get onto the um, well the … conversation?_

_**Oh yes, now you must understand that I am not just a piece of parchment but a person. Well, not a person but a memory from-**_

_-50 years ago._

_**How do you know?**_

_Well … the speciality of the ink you are writing in and the stains and creases on the parchment proves that this is half a century elder than this present time; from 50 years ago._

**And what is that supposed to mean?**

_It means that-_

Ron, haven't you yet realised that they aren't talking about any deep secrets?

_Of course we're not!_

May I join in with the conversation?

_**Of course.**_

**Me too, me too!**

_**Yes, well. I was just about to explain to Hermione here, that I have found a spell of Latin, transformed into a different language that I'm not able to read.**_

_What language is that?_

_**Russian.**_

Russian, Russian, do we know anyone who speaks Russian?

**I don't think so.**

_**I have a feeling Hermione does.**_

Hermione?

_Of course! My mother!_

**Your mother doen't come from Russia!**

_No, but she's learnt the language. We must visit her immediately to find out what this message means._

**By the way, what ****is**** the message?**

_**Here I'll write it down on a separate piece of parchment.**_

_Thank you, come on you two!_

Goodbye, we'll come back in a minute.

Hello, we're back!

_Sorry we took so long._

_**Oh, it's fine really, so did your mother explain what this means in English?**_

**Well, she translated it, but only from Russian to Latin.**

**_So what is the message?_**

_'Givior mus girlum smartius, Yoatis Knowori Whae'_

**And what is that supposed to mean?**

_**Hermione, can you work it out for us?**_

I think she's got it!

_If my calculations are correct-_

**Which they always are.**

_-it means … 'Give … me the … clever … girl, … You … Know … Who.'_

I still don't understand.

**Hermione, why are you so scared?**

_I … th- … er … cur …_

Hermione … are you OK?

_**Oh no.**_

**What is it?**

_**I think I know why she's so worried.**_

Why? Quickly; tell us!

_**This is a message from **__**…**__** You Know Who **__**–**__** the greatest sorcerer in the world.**_

**You Know Who! This is not good.**

Wait a minute – Voldermort is not the greatest sorcerer in the world! Albus Dumbledore is!

_**I don't think so …**_

_He's right._

**What?**

_He's right._

Listen, how can he be right? You're on our side … aren't you?

_**Of course not.**_

What have you done to her?

_**Oh, you know, a little bit of hocus pocus.**_

**Hermione – wake up! Wake up now!**

_What happened?_

Yes; she's back!

_**I'll get her – and I'll kill you both!**_

**Kill us? Oh Harry!**

You'll never get her! We're going to tell Professor Dumbledore about this right away!

_**I don't think so.**_

**Well we do!**

_Harry, Ron get out of the way! Hixempra!_

**BANG!**

What did you do to it?

**And where's Riddle?**

_Gone …_

But the parchment is still here.

**Yes, that means that Riddle has to be here!**

_No Ron! Haven't you understood? Riddle was just a memory, the 'Hixempras charm' erases all traces of memories. Which is why I had to tell both of you to move. If you were in the ray; I'm afraid you would have lost all of your memories._

Well, luckily we haven't.

**So is that the end of Riddle?**

_Yes._

**And luckily, it is also the end of my homework, now I have a valid excuse for Snape about my homework; Hermione's spell wiped out the answers to all my questions, and there isn't another piece of parchment to be seen!**

I think there is.

_Yes Ron. Now that __this__ piece of parchment is no longer haunted – it will be perfect for your moonstones essay._

**Oh no!**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter introduces Rosie, Hermione's 6 year old cousin (totally made up by me... no idea why but hey). She's found the parchment and begins by writing a story on it... Here are the font types for this chapter's characters:

Rosie

**_Tom Riddle_**

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a little girl called Rosie. She lived in a small cottage in the country side by a nice lake. One day she went down to the farm where the farmer Mr Higgins was. She bought some eggs and brought them home to make a pie with. On the way back she found a pot of glitter. It was all red and glittery so she picked it up and took it home. Then she – oh, mummy is calling me for dinner so I should go. I'll finish writing this later.<p>

_**That really is a lovely story you know.**_

Ooh! Who is that? Who wrote that?

**_It is I – Tom Marvolo Riddle._**

Who's that?

_**Have you not heard of me? I am a wizard!**_

REALLY? My cousin is a wizard.

_**Indeed? How coincidental! What is his name?**_

Oh no – she's a she. And – what does co-ncide-nti-al mean?

**_It means what a coincidence._**

Ah right . . . what?

_**It doesn't matter. What was her name?**_

Hermione.

**_Hmmm . . . so your cousin is a witch._**

Oh . . . I thought that witches were evil and dressed in black and had pointy hats and wicked black cats and made potions and turned people into frogs and

**_Indeed – well I am sorry to break this to you but your cousin is actually a witch._**

But Hermione doesn't wear black and has a cat and makes potions and turns people into frogs and

**_Actually . . ._**

You mean she DOES!

**_I – yes._**

But that's not possible! Hermione is kind and honest and nice and. Listen – she doesn't have any of those things!

_**Yes she does **__**–**__** she does have a cat, does she not?**_

Er . . . yes. But it's not black!

**_But when she goes to school – what do you know? Yes – her school, it is a dark and dingy castle at the top of a rocky hill by a 'forbidden forest'._**

No!

**_Yes – and she does turn people into frogs; in her transfiguration classes._**

This isn't possible!

**_And her uniform is black robes with a black skirt and a black top and every student must wear a tall black pointy hat!_**

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**_Yes._**

What can we do? We must stop her! We must not let her escpae! We cannto let her do this evil stuff to anybdoy else any moer because it is just horrrid!

_**Yes yes yes calm down . . . er . . . what **_**is**_** your name, my dear?**_

Um, Maggie.

**_Oh, and a lovely name too. How old are you?_**

6.

**_Very good. So when will you next see your cousin?_**

Er . . . sometime next week I think – it's the easter holidays.

**_Oh – of course! Now do as I say – OK?_**

Yes! Yes of course!

**_Now, once I have finished, put this parchment away in a drawer; locked away safely. Then, when your cousin visits, take it out and tell me. We'll go from there._**

OK Tom – see you soon.

**_See you soon . . . Maggie._**

Oh! Tom! Tom! Are you there?

**_Yes; I'm here. What's going on?_**

It's Hermoine! She's arrived with her parents.

**_Oh, good. Did you tell your mum that-_**

That I was ill – yes; she thinks that I am in bed at the moment.

**_Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait._**

OK. I'll get into bed now.

**_Good . . . very good . . ._**

_Er . . . Maggie, what is this parchment?_

Oh! Nothing! It doesn't matter! Just er, homework! That's it! German homework.

_But . . . you're not learning German._

Yes I am! Changed sets! Er . . . last minute thing. Yeah. Heh heh.

_Listen, Maggie, I-_

OK, OK. It isn't German work . . . it's latin.

_What? Maggie!_

Our geography teacher gave us this homwork that's in different languages. We have to work out what it says and what language it is written in.

_Ok then. Wait . . . you said that this was latin homework – not geography!_

Yeah I know. It is first written in a different language, geography, you translate it into something else, latin, and then into english!

_I think I understand._

Uh huh. So this is the text. I have already translated it into latin. The language was-

_Wait, let me guess . . . Russian?_

Wha- yes. How did you-

_It doesn't matter. Here; I'll translate it for you._

OK. Thanks

_From the depths . . . of- the mystic ocean, to the top of . . . the high-est peak . . . the master shall be ri-sing, rising, rising, ri-sing. Nothing now- can stop . . . him, be-cause the master is still ri-sing over . . . the skies and- the mountains, and un-der the deep blue oceans . . . The master is- now rising, for all of us . . . to see._

Whoa! Look at that!

_Oh my goodness Maggie! What is this? Some kind of spell? What have you done?_

I know who you really are Hermione!

_What?_

You are a witch!

_Maggie no!_

And witches must burn!

_Maggie listen to me!_

And Tom said that-

_Tom? So he is involved in this!_

He said-

_Maggie! Tom is evil! You can't-_

No! You are evil!

_Please . . ._

Listen! You are a witch! You made that happen! You-

_You asked me to Maggie!_

No! Don't get your wand out! Or I'll attack you with my brother's pen knife!

_Maggie you've gone mad._

No! You have!

_I'm so sorry Maggie . . ._

No! Step back!

_Per-_

**_Avadracadavra!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie is dead, and Harry / Ron come back in this chapter... so here are the font types:

_Hermione Granger_

**_Tom Riddle_**

Harry Potter

**Ron Weasley**

* * *

><p><em>Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!<em>

_**Muahahahahahaaarrrggghhh!**_

_I can't believe it! Maggie! No! You can't be-_

_**She is and you better face the fact.**_

_How could you? She was innocent! And you murdered her . . ._

_**Indeed.**_

_It – I, ho- you're just . . . I mean-_

_**Did anyone ever tell you how funny it is to see you when you're like this?**_

_You are just pure evil._

_**Thank you.**_

_..._

_**Oh **__**–**__** not annoyed are we?**_

_Hmmm._

_**Very well, I guess you don't want little Maggie to live again . . .**_

_What?_

_**Didn't you even think about asking?**_

_Why would I? It's obvious why you did it._

_**Really?**_

_Yes, she's a muggle. You hate muggles. You disgust them._

_**Hmmm, but still . . .**_

_You mean you really could, er- well, erm-_

_**Bring her back again?**_

Yes.

_**Of course.**_

_But why would you want to? Why didn't you just let her be?_

_**Because I like the colour green.**_

_That is disgustingly pathetic._

_**That may be so . . . very well then. I see that I am no longer welcome here.**_

_You never were and you never will be._

_**Fine; good-day.**_

_Wait! Don't go! What about Maggie?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I, you, th-, I mean . . ._

_**Ah . . . very well, I shall let the girl live. If, and only if, you do as I say.**_

_And, what is that exactly?_

_**Well . . . I have heard from a certain professor that you have a device to allow you to travel through time?**_

_I - yes, I do._

_**Well, I shall very much like to see it.**_

_But what do you want with it? And what professor-_

_**I**__** am asking the questions. Now, give me that device.**_

_Here._

_**Amazing.**_

_Now . . . What do you want with it?_

_**Surely you know of its true power?**_

_What?_

_**What it can **__**really**__** be used for?**_

_I don't understa-_

_**You honestly don't believe that this is all it can do.**_

_What? I mean-_

_**Dumbledore hasn't betrayed you, has he?**_

_Wh- What? What do you mean? Of course he hasn't-_

_**He must have told you, you being his most intelligent pupil . . .**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Oh dear, I would have thought you'd know.**_

_KNOW WHAT?_

_**Calm down, my dear. Please calm down.**_

_Know what?_

_**Of the power you possess.**_

_What power? I don't have any-_

_**Why of course you do. And he must have told you that, in time, people would like to use that power of yours.**_

_I don't know what you are talking about._

_**Very well. Listen carefully, and I shall explain. Haven't you ever found similarities between me and you? Our likes and dislikes, the way we think. It is obvious that we are completely different, but strikingly similar at the same time.**_

_What are you trying to say?_

_**That you are not who you think you are.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You are not completely muggle born.**_

_But, I am – my parents._

**_You have had wizards in your family before._**

_But, that's not possible._

**_But it is – for I am your grandfather._**

Hixempra!

**BANG!**

_Harry?_

Hermione! Are you OK?

**We came as quickly as we could, we heard about your cousin.**

_But . . . wh- . . . how?_

**I found a charm to notice any strange behaviour in any of our families – we all get informed straight away!**

Yes, it was so clever!

_Yes . . . very clever . . ._

Hermione, are you OK?

**That Riddle hasn't done anything to you, has he?**

_No. Apart from my cousin mysteriously dying in her bedroom by fault of my own and being about to find out all I needed to know before I completely lost my chance, I'm fine._

**Oh. Why did she walk off? Why is she so moody? We just saved her life!**

Obviously not.

**But she sounded as if she was sticking up for Riddle.**

Maybe she was in a trance or something.

**Meh.**

Perhaps we should go and find her, and ask her what's wrong.

**I don't know, she'd probably rather be left alone.**


End file.
